Shendu's retemption
by Femke-the-lotus
Summary: After the last fight in the baseball stadion, both Shendu and drago have to endure some hardship from shendu's evil brothers and sisters, Drago escapes do and when he was freed, he went to look for the greatest mystery in his life... what happened to his long lost mother? DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS RESERVED FOR JETIX!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Drago's offer

 **Normal POV**

The demon netherworld... the place were all the demons would be banished too... a dark and cold place with no hope of EVER escaping... There were only floating rocks everywhere... under a orange sky... and even do it was the place were all demons lived... it was quite and peacefull here... for now... because suddenly... flashes of red, blue and yellow clashed threw the endless orange sky, and soon after that a red and golden figure appeared running for his dear life towards the saftey of some nearby floating rocks..

 **"SHENDU! GET BACK HERE! YOU TRAITOR!"**

the big mountain demon named Po kong called after her youngest sibling while she and her brother and sisters gave the big fire demon a chase.

 **"YEAH! YOUR ETERNAL TORMENTING IS FAR FROM OVER!"**

The water demon bai tza called as well while she made a flood wave that missed the fire demon by a inch. Shendu ignored them as he flew away for his life, trying to find a way he could hide himself, but there was no such place, there were only floating rocks everywhere for as far as the eye reached.

" **DAMN** i'm running out of time" 

Shendu thought while he looked around for a hiding place, but there were still only floating rocks and stones as far as they eye could reach,

 **"DAMN DAMN DAMN!"**

he thought feeling he was slowing down because he was at the end of his robes since he had been running for his brothers and sisters for 2 months now. suddenly his eyes felt on a few floating rocks that formed a circel just big enough for him to fit in, he quickly looked behind him and saw his brothers and sisters were in the middle of a fight, so he quickly hid himself in the circle and soon he heard them pass by, believing they were still after him...

"phew I fooled them... for now at least"

Shendu thought smiling to himself as he sat down and catch his breath for a moment.

"I don't get it... why do they always need to torment me? I'm not the only one who failed... they didn't managed to conquer earth as well..."

Shendu bitterly thought while he put his head between his knees and close his eyes for a bit to get some sleep, but he immidiatly rushed to his feet when he suddenly heard a rusteling sound near him. He carefully took something in his hand now and carefuly made his way to the edge of his hiding place, if he could manage to disreact them... he maybe could make a fast escape... but just when he wanted to throw a stone the other way to disreact his siblings... he saw they weren't there... Instead Drago was standing close by him, looking like his old self again... and defaintly looked for him..

"Drago... i'm over here..."

The older dragon carefully called to his son, making sure only the young halfbreed would hear him and not his brothers and sisters... they would only beat him up again...

"So... you managed to get away I see..."

Drago smirked observing his father, who looked like he has had quit the beating

"yeah, you two... I see they gave you quit the beating there huh?"

Shendu grinned at his son, who looked like he had been beaten up even worse then he was. And even do he couldn't stand the boy with his half human emotions and look... He did care about his son... even do he would never admit it in his face... He did care... and he did feel bad his son had to stay in the doomed world as well...

"well, they got me bad... But by the looks of it they got you worse old man"

Drago said eying his father with a evil grin, that turned into a worried expresion for a split second. **OO** yeah Drago hated his father... he had been the cause of his suffering, his pain, the fact they he didn't knew his own mother... who dissapeared without a trace when he turned five years old...(according to his father she had left them for another man, but Drago already figured that was a lie) But deep down in his hearth... he **DID** love his father... a love that the both of them didn't knew they felt for each other... and both **DID** care about the well being of one another...

"don't call me old boy, ore I will make you suffer 10 times the pain you have suffered until now.."

Shendu growled at his son with a angry look, not wanting to show his true emotions towards his son, because he thought he despised his father only... and didn't cared a bit about his health, but he was wrong. Drago did care... and now... after 2 months of having lived here... and suffered the pain his father had suffered... he started to feel the strong need to get the both of them out of here... towards the safety of a normal life... they **WOULD** have to turn themselves in their human form to keep the chans in the ellusion they were still in the demon netherworld... but they would be free to make their own fate... maybe even find his mother...

"Dad... Look... I know were not the best of buddies... like NORMAL kids would be... but... I'm staring to wonder... isn't it time to... give up."

Drago askes after a short silence to let his father calm down. Shendu looked at Drago with a shocked look, before he launched loudly, A launch that was nothing but pure evil...

"You... you **DARE** to suggest I give up on the mission I was **BORN** with..."

He launched, holding on to one of the floating stones that he had been hiding behind before for support, not belieiving his son had become THIS weak after such a small period of time stuck here...

"Yes... Think it threw... We can **NEVER** beat the chans... their far to powerfull... we have **BOTH** experienced that...I have enough demon chi left to get us **BOTH** out of here... back to the world of the humans... living among them might not be so bad..."

He said, thinking about that for a moment as well as letting a slow pause come in to give his father some time to let it all sink in... but not enough time to make him come up with some sort of a command.

"ofcourse we can never get back to our demon selves in public... unless we want the chans to find out were alive... and we have to figure out a way to live together without getting into a fight all the time... but maybe we could... you know,... see if we can find mom and..."

He slowly stared, but stopped when Shendu started to launch again.

"what's so funny about a boy wanting to see his mother, oldtimer?"

Drago asked with a accusing voice, since it had been **HIS** fault he never met his mother before...if it hadn't been for shendu, Drago would have started to look for his mother years ago...

"You... You want to see you mommy... seriously...? your even weaker then I thought!"

He said with a smirk, even do that wasn't the honest truth. because deep down he **DID** love his wife and missed her, but he just was to selfish to say so...

" **YES,** what's wrong with wanting to see her, she's my mom after all..."

Drago snapped, which suprised shendu, since normally Drago was to scared of him to say anything back to him. But now, Drago, the boy that had always just... done what he said without arguing, was now standing before him with his arms in his sides, demanding to know who his mother was.

"OO come on! you also want your pacifier and diaper boy! she **LEFT** us... she doesn't **CARES** one **BIT** you exsist!"

Shendu now snapped back, mocking the boy for wanting to meet his own mother after all this time. Drago now huffed, not wanting to give up until he at least knew were his mother was living, but just when he wanted to make another command to his father, both fire demons could hear the fluttering of wings and the shuffeling off feet all around them, and when they looked up they were surrounded with no way out... The other demons had found them during their loud arguing...

"B...Brother and sister..."

Shendu slittered, since the big fire demon always had been scared of his brethren... Drago wasn't, so he got in front of his father and growled at his aunts and uncles fiercely.

"Get... away...; from... him"

he growled while he used the remainder of his powers to open a portal by his side to get out of this horrible demension.

"and what do you think **YOU** can do to stop **US, BOY?"**

the moon Demon snapped at him smirking. Drago looked at him with a dark look shaking his head, before he turned around and held out his paw to his father.

"come on dad... we can get out... start over... together..."

Drago said with a stern look, not wanting to leave his father behind, knowing what his aunts and uncle's were capable of...

"no thanks,...I rather rot here then go with you and have to see the woman bich that broke my hearth again..."

He snapped looking away with a stern look, for a moment Drago looked at him shocked, since he could **SWEAR** he was seeing his father cry... for the first time since he had been a little boy... 

"Okay, your loss, call when when you changed your mind old man"

Drago snapped as he shrugged the strange feelings inside him off and used the last bit of demon chi he had inside of him to open the portal back to earth.

 **"HE'S GETTING AWAY! GET HIM!"**

Hsi wu called all of a sudden, as they had all looked like they were in a trance as the two fire demons had talked to each other... But now Drago had made a move to escape this realm, and the tormention of his family, they had snapped out of it and made themselves ready to attack. But Drago moved faster, using some strong fire attacks on his aunts and uncle's to create a devosion, before he looked at his father one last time, before he leaped into the portal, followed by 6 demon chi attacks, that all hit him full in the chest, but just before Drago past out, he saw a flash of light above him, meaning he had made it... he was back on earth...

And with that I end the first chapter of my newest story I hope you all liked it!

 **A/N**

just to declarify:

Shendu met the woman of his dreams (A human girl) in the book of ages saga, and with her he got Drago

Shendu despises his son for being a halfblood, but because despite that they **DO** care about each other since their still family.

Drago doesn't remembers his mother's name ore what she looked like, al he knows right now is that shendu told him she **LEFT** them, which will (ofcourse) turn out to be a lie.

okay next chapter we will meet Drago's mom, so stay tuned for the next chapter

thanks for reading and don't forget to

 **REVIEUW!**


	2. Chapter 2: a new life

**Valmont POV**

Okay, after the chans saved me out of that bus, jackie saw that it was ME who had been driving the bus, since he called my name after me, probably because he was shocked by the fact that I was in the bus, ore because he wanted to talk to me... well... I wasn't gonna... I know that what I did was unforgivable, so I sat out my time and now I'm doing legal work as a touring chauffeur... Anyway... after I was saved, I went inside the baseball stadium to see the fight, I saw my enforcers were now working for the old geek and Thoru, which made me smile, They deserved a good boss who cared about them and gave them legal work, instead of dangerous illegal work that would never pay off...

 _"Do I wonder why they decided to switch sides all of a sudden..."_

I thought as I watched how they went to get something to eat, before I turned back to the fight. The j-team was facing off against shendu's son drago... and for once... it looks like the chans were on the losing end of the fight... even do that would mean disaster in this cased...

 _"Come on guys! You have defeated me so many times before... Don't you dare give up now! "_

I thought as i closed my eyes... lending them my strength in thought... i only opened my eyes again when i heard a loud crumbling sound. I opened my eyes and gasped in shock when i saw **SHENDU** walk into the stadium...

"First you must pay for your traitory..."

The big demon said before the 2 of them started to fight off while the chan clan fought against the boys legion of demons... it looked like the son was still stronger then his father... and the world would be lost if he would manage to defeat the fire demon... that was until the youngest chan child, jade if i remember correctly, called threw the stadium that everyone should draw his talisman to shendu! They trusted her and with his powers completed... shendu was stronger then ever... but he was still unable to defeat his son...

"Sensei... maybe if we can't remove the demon powers from drago... we **CAN** remove drago from the earth..."

Thoru suddenly called to the old chan... who nodded and said something back which i couldn't hear... but from the look on his face i could tell drago would be in for a surprise now...

"Here... i kept this for emergency's, your ready for this?"

The old chan said as he handed thoru something purple the young apprentice made a _"gross"_ face before he and the old chan started to chant the spell together...

 **U MO GWAI GWAAAI FY DEAT ZAO**

 **U MO GWAI GWAAAI FY DEAT ZAO**

 **U MO GWAI GWAAAI FY DEAT ZAO**

 **U MO GWAI GWAAAI FY DEAT ZAO**

 **U MO GWAI GWAAAI FY DEAT ZAO**

 **U MO GWAI GWAAAI FY DEAT ZAO**

A gap now opened in the ground, sucking up everything around it. The chan clan could retreat just in time and help each other to get behind the 2 chi wizards as all the demons were sucked back into the demon netherworld... including drago... shendu could easily stand his ground against the power of the spell...

"F... Father... help me!"

I heard the young half breed beg now. As he clutched desperately to the side of the cliff. Knowing he would be send to the demon netherworld if he would fall down.

"You deserve such a fate for your treachery"

Shendu said with as he looked down on his son who was hanging on the edge of his defeat... Smirking at the sight of his son struggling to hang on to the cliff…

"I'm sorry father... please..."

I heard the young half breed begged since he was starting to lose his grip on the side of the cliff...

"The earth is mine…... remember your place!"

Shendu said now as i watched him walk to the side off the cliff to help his son.

"I will father... psych!"

He grinned while he grabbed his fathers arm and throw him over his head with a enormous strength pulling him in the pit... but shendu must have grabbed his son in his fall, because neither demon came out of the pit... to the great relieve of everyone present in the stadium.

 _"Phew... am I glad that is over..."_

I thought with a smile as i got up from were i had been hiding to cover up that i had been watching al along...

 _"Well... you know the old saying Valmont: all well that ends well... and since your still free old chap...there is something we should have done ages ago..."_

A voice in my head said as i got a cellphone out of my pocked then got a shed of paper and dialed a number i never thought i would dial in a long time...

"Hello... mother..."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **2 months later**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

2 months later i landed on Schiphol airport in the Netherlands... were my mother and my 14 brothers and sisters were waiting for me... my father had passed away a few weeks earlier as well as my youngest brother Dylan...

"Welcome home honey, I'm glad to see your doing well.."

My mother feria said with a sad smile on her face, i smiled back at her say as well... at one hand i was happy to be home at long last ... but at the other hand it was sad that i hadn't come back sooner... so i would have been able to attend to the furunail of my father and youngest brother...

"I'm glad to be home at last as well mom... i missed you... and sorry... for what i said last time we met up... it was... very wrong off me to say that... "

I said with a sad look... remembering how match i had hurt her the last time we had seen each other... and all because she had wanted to explain herself to me...

 _*flashback*_

 _I was busy with some very important dark hand matters for shendu when she had come in and demanded to talk to me l…... the enforcers had told me they wanted to send the troublesome girl out but i had told them i would handle this off myself and they had to go...they didn't had to hear what i had to say to her... when the young woman entered my office i instantly record-iced her….. She was the woman my adoptive parents told me about….. The woman that abandoned me….._

 _"Sweetie…. I know it must be… strange for you to see me here all of a sudden…. But believe me sweetheart….. I never intended to…."_

 _the brunette started, but stopped as I raised my hand in a annoyed way, not wanting too hear the story again... i knew what happened... she left me... nothing more to say about..._

 _" i know what happened... you left me and that's_ _ **THAT**_ _so were threw... i never wanne see ore hear from you again... "_

 _I snapped at her angrily. The nerves of that woman to come and bother me at work! While i had talismans to gather! Only for a story i already knew!_

 _"I didn't... well i did but... but please,_ _ **PLEASE**_ _let me explain why I did what I did before you make a dissension..."_

 _Feria begged as she let tears flow over her face from the corners of her hazel eyes... the same color as me... and for a moment i fell a twitch of sorrow... Like I should give her a chance to explain, do I had no idea why…. I knew what happened…. Why did I care to hear her side of the story….._

 _"No, you and I are_ _**THREW**_ _! Now get out…. Ore I will call my enforcements!"_

 _I snapped at her with angry look on my face…. I saw she looked at me with tears in my eyes, before she rustled in her bag and placed a sheet of paper on my desk and shove it my way…._

 _"this is my number….. If you ever change your mind…. Ore just want to see me….. Call me…"_

 _She silently said, to keep the emotions out of her voice, after that I heard her steps get further and further away from me as a sign she was leaving…._

 _ **"I NEVER WILL! GET OUT AND NEVER CONTACT ME AGAIN! I HAVE NO FAMILY!"**_

 _I called after her with a angry look, this made her look up at me with tears in her eyes….._

 _"You have….. And you always will have….. Know that my door will always be open if you wanne come back…"_

 _she said sobbing, before she ran off crying….. The enforcements looking after her with a stunned look, not getting what happened….._

 _*end of flashback*_

"its already forgiven sweetie, everything is okay now…."

Femke replied, her eyes full of emotion as she hugged me close, a single tear running down her face as I carefully hugged her around her waist as well….

"and don't forget you have us as well now bro"

My older sister Patricia said with a smile on her face as she and my other 14 brothers and sisters walked towards me as well now.

"I know Patricia, Kerina, feline, jerina, lasy, Darcy and toph"

He smiled as he sisters joined us in the hug now, all happy that I was back with them at long last…..

"and don't forget about the manly man bro!"

Emily smirked as he and my 3 other brothers joined in the group hug as well, since there were only 5 boys left including myself since the death of my my youngest brother Dylan…..

"heya emile, Kenai, bambi, Marcus, Stefano, wullf aaaand…."

I started, but stopped when I realized I was threw….. Dylan was gone…. We would never see him ore my father again…. My mother must have seen I looked sad as well, because I suddenly fell 2 soft hand on my cheeck and she looked at me with a sad look.

"I know…. I miss them as well…. But know that they will always live on in our memories…."

she said as she looked at me with a sad smile, before the whole family joined in in a big group hug….

 **Normal POV**

What they didn't saw, was that drago was watching them…. He had been teleported her, thanks to the attacks his aunts and uncles had directed at him when he had started to travel back too the earth, he had landed on earth… that was thankfully one thing that had gone right…. But he had **WANTED** to go to china and ask the chans for help by finding his long lost mother…. Instead…. He had to watch Valmont, the incompetent helper of his father, have his sappy reunion with his family, who looked happy to see him back, unlike his father and aunts and uncles, who had been more then happy to be rid of him….

 _"oo well, at least_ _ **HE**_ _is happy…."_

The young demon thought as he carefully walked past the group, careful he wouldn't attract attention towards himself. But somehow it didn't worked because when he looked up one last time he saw Valmont was looking his way... shocked...

 _"This is bad! I have to get out of here ore he will alert his mother !"_

The young half-breed thought before he started to head the other way... but the wounds.. caused by his aunts and uncles now starts to catch up to him... making that after 2 steps... he collapsed and fainted...

 **Valmont's POV**

While i was in the group hug with my family... i suddenly fell a familiar presence near me... one i had hoped i would never feel again... shendu...

 _"But that can't be... he was banished to the demon nether world together with drago!"_

I thought as i looked around to see were the big fire demon was hiding... but as i did, and couldn't spot him... i saw a figure... a green figure with red human like eyes... drago...

 _"He is back! Probably to try and destroy the world again!"_

I thought as I watched him walk past us the other way, probably because he had seen i was looking at him and had been able to see threw his disguise…. But something must have gone wrong, because a moment later I heard a small **"thud"** and before I knew it I saw drago lying on the ground… passed out…

"Poor guy! Come on! Lets help him now we still can!"

My mother feria exclaimed when she looked up and saw that the half breed was lying passed out on the ground. I carefully walked along with the rest of my family, staying careful in case it was a trap and I needed to protect my family… but there was no need for caution… he was completely unconscious…..

"Wow... no wonder he fainted! He is heavily wounded... someone gave him quite the beating... "

Patricia said. Sounding impressed. And i had to admit even do i wasn't going to admit it out loud, whoever did this did quite the job... he looked pretty banged up...

"Yeah... we best take him to a doctor to get those wounds cared for... ore he might die..."

My mother Feria said as she looked at drago with a small smile on her face as she gently picked up drago. That was when she noticed the troubled look on my face...

"Valmont... are you okay? You look troubled..."

My mother asked as she held one of her arms around drago while she placed the other on my upper arm with a gentle smile on her face.

"Nothing wrong mom... Its just that..." i sighed deeply once to give myself the courage to say what was on my hearth, and with that I had to mention my own past… "I know him… he is a evil demon named drago…. He tried to destroy the world once…. And now I'm just worried… "

I said as I looked at the face of the young demon which was someone filled with sadness and pain.. Do I knew it might as well be fake… since both he and his father were born liars…

"and now your worried he might try again after he recovered.."

My mother finished my sentence, which made me smile a little since I knew she either did a lucky guess ore was using her own form of magic to read my thoughts…

"yeah, stop reading my thoughts…"

I therefor told her with a smile as I gave her a playful push, which made she smiled as well, pretending she was falling because of that.

"I didn't… I just know you well enough to know you wouldn't let anyone take over the world except you"

she teased me as she gave me a push back. This made me look at her with a slightly angry look, not liking that she thought of me as a criminal, while I swore to stop, until I saw she was just teasing me and gave her another push, a bit firmer this time.

"stop that! I told you I stopped! And I mean it when I say something"

I smirked at her, and I meat it.. The only time I hadn't kept my promise was when I promised jackie chan a antidote in exchange for all the twelve talisman's.. And that had be, so I would be able to get away with the talisman's and achieve the riches Shendu had promised me I exchange for his freedom…

"I know, I know, I was just kidding…your just your father… couldn't take a joke as well…"

My mom now smirked as she gave me a wink. At which I turned to look at her with a surprised look in my eyes. Since this was the fist time she was mentioning my dad since I had arrived…

"well, lucky me then… everything better then having **YOUR** sense of humor…"

I now teased back as I helped my mother bring drago to the car together with my older sister kerina who was the oldest of us, and looked every bit like our mother except for her eyes, which were bright green while our mom had brown green eyes…

"will you two stop bickering and start **HELPING** please… ore did you forget he needs medical attention in the first place…"

My oldest sister told me with a bright smile on her face, seemingly enjoying this conversation, but she was right. Before we could find out what drago was up to we first needed to get him to a doctor…

"one thing… what do we say when the doctor asks about his…. Eeehm… unusual… skin color"

I asked my mother while kerina sat down and took drago in her lap, wrapping him in her jacket to keep him warm, which made me smile a little, she had the same instincts as her mother…

 **Normal POV**

"we just say its something he was born with… and if he gets difficult… we could always smack him on the head… uncle chan style.."

Feria joked as she whacked her son on the head to show him she knew how he did it. Which made the younger male look at her with a painful smile, covering his head with his arms for more smacks.

"okay, okay, I get it… no need to smack my brain out…"

Valmont squirmed as he got to the front porch of the car next to his mother were there was still a free seat. But Darcy was faster then he was and sat down there, making Valmont smile at her in a annoyed way.

"no need, you didn't have those to start with… "

Darcy teased him as she waved her long black hair in her brothers face as she closed the door. Valmont grumbled something in annoyed way now. Not liking the way his sister said that, as he sat down next to kerina who was holding drago in her lap.

"Darcy that isn't nice off you… we all know he at least has more brains then you…he at least got back **BEFORE** he got his but handed to him 10 times in a row….can't say that off everyone… "

feria backfired, winking at Valmont _"don't worry, I got your back" that wink meant,_ at which Valmont smiled thankfully. He knew he had been making mistakes… and he knew what he did was wrong now… but at least he was home now. And as the car was started. He knew everything was going to be better now. Not knowing the adventure they all started by taking Drago in…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

and with that I end the second chapter of my story. I hope you all liked it! I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I lost the manes script I had written in Dutch, so I had to write this whole episode all over again. Plus I was suffering a **HUGE** writers block after some reviewers reacted very negative a few of my other stories.

I'm happy it is done now. And I sure hope it won't take me to long to make another chapter after this.

 **A/N**

I have been thinking a lot about the last scene were we saw Valmont look to the side and walk off, during the last fight with drago. I thought he was looking so sorry about all he had done to them, that I felt it would be right to give him a happy ending in this story, as well as help me give a good introduction to his mother, the mysterious Feria, who is going to play a big role in the upcoming scene's

Yeah, yeah, what are the chances out of all the places he would end that he would end up **EXACLY** near Valmont while he was reuniting. But I needed someone who's last name isn't **CHAN** to find him, ore he would immediately be send back to the demon netherworld without a way to get out… and then there would be no redemption for shendu… so no story..

Feria is part werewolf, thanks to her being bitten right after she got pregnant somehow made her be able to give live to sixteen babies at once. I don't know for sure genetics work like that. Don't hate me if I'm wrong…

How Dylan and Daniel died, and about the brothers and sisters of Valmont and were **EXACLY** Valmont was born in the line of sixteen will be mentioned in of the upcoming chapters.

Well, that was all for now! Thanks for reading and don't forget to

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
